Seeking the True Master
by JohnStang
Summary: What is the true nature of a Slayer? Buffy often wonder that herself.


_**Seeking the True Master**_

Disclaimer – I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor any other characters connected. Joss Whedon, WB, UPN, and who knows who else does. Point is I don't.

Warning – this can be classified as a dark fic. It will head into waters not entirely uncharted but might be unwelcomed by some. If this is not for you just remember there are a host of other stories out there.

* * *

The morning sun rays hit the tall thin pillar which stood for a few hundred years in the middle of the Mojave Desert. On top of this ancient pillar sat a girl just into her twenties. She was basking in the early sun rays enjoying them. These rays were especially important to her for these rays are the last sun rays she will get to enjoy ever again. Her name is Buffy Summers, vampire slayer.

As she sat on the pillar all that day she past the time doing her favorite past time – contemplating the true nature of the slayer. According to history the first Slayer got her powers from the essence of a pure demon. That is the source of each slayer since then – pure demon energy. That part of herself scared her at one time but not anymore.

Buffy had accepted that part of herself long ago. Part of what helped her understand was she came to understand slayers are so much more than the demon energy their powers came from. They were a source of great strength the world needed. Slayers are the boogey men to the demon world except to the most powerful of the demons.

The most powerful of the demons understood the slayers are a source of great strength but not in the way the normal world viewed the slayer. The greater demons recognize by harnessing the powers of the slayers they would have a source of great fantastic power themselves. When Giles told Buffy this she started to understand her true nature and destiny for the first time and for the first time she really knew true fear. (not that being killed by the master in the first season did not teach her that already)

What also clued Buffy to her nature was the effect her own blood had on the vampires. Four vampires to date had tasted her blood. None of them were truly worthy of the honor now that she had time to reflect on it.

The first one was the Master. Now he showed promise. He was actually the only one to earn his right thru combat to drink from her. Deep down, Buffy knew that if the master had slit his own wrist and commanded her to drink she would have without hesitation. Instead the stupid vamp actually tossed her aside like garbage. It was the realization that she would have accepted him as a sire that caused her the greatest trauma not the dying part for it was just a fact of life.

Buffy loved Angel as a companion. Faith poisoned him. When it became clear the only cure was slayer blood everyone knew since Faith was responsible it should be her blood. Because she was unwilling, Buffy offered her slayer blood. Angel refused and had to be forced to feed off Buffy. He refused for two reasons, first is because he loved Buffy and second for he knew he was unworthy of the honor. Because of her feelings for Angel Buffy would have gladly drink his blood thus making him her sire but deep down she was glad he never offered her. She knew soul boy was not worthy. His demon side was too sadistic and his soul side was too good for her to submit to.

The next vampire some would say is the king of vampires. Others would say he was the first vampire. Buffy admits she was enthralled with Dracula upon first site, plus she knew exactly who he was. Dracula did not have to fight her to earn the right to drink from her, his essence commanded Buffy to submit willingly to him. However Drac's blood was too icky tasting for Buffy to even consider letting him be her sire. He could have forced the issue which he tried but Dracula was too weak thus unworthy of her.

Spike was the last of the vampires to taste her blood. To be honest he merely licked her blood off her skin. That was enough to have an effect on him. Spike was never worthy of Buffy's blood. He was Drusilla's pet dog to begin with. She would only play with him when ever Angel did not pay attention to her. He was more like a poor kicked puppy that hanged around. When the outfit put that nasty chip in his head Drusilla left him. Then he went from being dru's pet to being Buffy's pet. Spike was pathetic. The only good part is he is strong, strong enough to kill two vampire slayers. Spike could have turned them but was pathetic enough not to even think about it, instead his turns where rather pathetic. One such childe even tried to drink from her but soon learned quickly he was rather unworthy. No! Spike was too pathetic to ever being considered her master, her sire.

As one can surmise by now Buffy is on this pillar contemplating the true nature of the slayer, her own true nature. What the watcher council never realized the slayer hunts not for the good and evil stuff but as a means to search out her true master. A slayers master would always be a greater demon. A slayer will kill off the lesser demons because they are just that lesser thus unworthy of them. A master would be strong enough to force them to submit to both their will and strength. A master would see the value the slayer had for them. A slayer will also know their master automatically.

Faith knew her master when she first saw him. The Mayor would have made an excellent master. In truth the major problem between Faith and Buffy was jealousy that Faith had her master. Buffy, even back then, knew what that true destiny of the slayer was all about.

A few months ago, the Scooby club, Giles, and Buffy was in Turkey investigating some strange occurrences in the region of an old temple when they stumbled on an old prophecy. It foretold the destructive victory of Sunnydale to a fine detail. Then it said when such an event came to pass then and only then can the true master come and claim his childe. Only Buffy was able to read the text written on the ancient temple. However she did not translate all the text. The text she refused to translate referred that only the childe of the master would be able to read the text and only the blood of the childe can activate the portal to allow the master back into this dimension.

After reading that passage silently, Buffy not only knew where her master was but also how to summon him. However, as much as her heart was jumping for joy she was also filled with sadness. Buffy's great sadness was over having to leave her friend's once she summoned the master. The text dictated the master was to chase after the childe and the she must earnestly try to escape him with all possible needs except with help from others. This was a time honored courtship that the master and childe not only deem if each other is worthy but to get to know each other in the process. According to the descriptions time was running out for the master must claim the childe by the next solstice which was three months from then.

The next morning after translating the text Buffy begged the group to take the next two days off. Everyone agreed after seeing Buffy's puppy dog pout. Who can say no to that? For those two days the group had themselves a blast. They rented scooters and toured the countryside. At night they went dancing. The next day they rented jet ski's and partied on the canal. On the night of the second day, after everyone went to bed, Buffy quietly left them after leaving a goodbye note. The last two days was about saying goodbye.

Rupert Giles knew his slayer better than anyone on the planet. He knew something was troubling her but remained silent. He feigned sleep as Buffy left. While she walked down the road he read the note she left. In it Buffy comes clean on what exactly is going on and about the true nature of slayers. Then she tells what she has learned from the inscriptions in the temple.

Giles never told anyone that he already knew the true nature of the slayers. The information is a closely guarded secret of the watcher council. Just why do you think there was a watcher council in the first place? It's to try to keep the slayers from finding their true masters. As long that does not happen then the slayers is nearly an unstoppable force against evil. But once they find their master then they serve them no matter what even if they are evil. Buffy is the first slayer in thousands of years that actually found her master.

In truth it is his duty to stop Buffy by any means possible. However Giles could not bring himself to do that for he loved the girl and to stop her would only break her heart. Instead he cried for his heart was breaking.

Buffy had sorda an empathic connection with her watcher, After all she had known him since she first started Sunnydale High. The connection became stronger on the night Jenny Calendar was found dead in Giles bed. As Buffy was leaving she knew Giles was awake and aware she was leaving permanently. Then she became aware he had just finished reading her note. Tears welled up in Buffy's eyes as she knew Giles, the strong man he is, is now crying like a baby over her.

At the temple, all she had to do to summon her master to this dimension was to cut her palm, let her blood cover her hand, then press her hand to a hand print on the door adjacent to the entrance. The hand print upon examination reminded her of the movies when spies would use handprint devices to open doors. She giggled as she wondered how many electronic devices came about from studying demonic devices.

After pressing her blood covered hand to the handprint, Buffy leaped back out of the way then proceeded to apply a field bandage to her palm as the door hissed and spewed to life. The Huge door slides open disgruntledly. Buffy peered thru the doorway and could only see an energy tunnel inside. A lone figure was walking thru it. When the figure passed the opening of the doorway Buffy inhaled a sharp gasp then fell to her knees and bowed forward cause before her was her master. This being was human shaped somewhat. It stood seven feet tall and totally muscular better than any body builder on the planet, better than any picture of any Greek god she ever saw. This being had Gargoyle attributes as well. Buffy guessed that race might have come from this being, it was a certainty the vampires did. The master also exuded power more power than any other demon Buffy ever faced before. She knew all this person had to do was simply blink his eye and half the world would be destroyed. Buffy knew without a doubt he was her master and he was worthy of her. Her entire essence shivered with excitement at the thought of serving this being.

The being did a sharp inhale. In that instance he learned all the knowledge this world had to offer. It was immense indeed but still rather ignorant to the true nature of the universe and their roles in it.

He then took in his surroundings. The temple looked rather good for a 10000 year old temple. He himself had inspired the demons of the time to build this temple all those years ago in preparation of this day when he would be able to cross over and claim his childe.

With the thought of his childe, he sauntered up to the bowing female before him. He first inhaled to learn all about her thru her scent. 'Not bad', he thought. Buffy still need to learn a few things but she was still an acceptable candidate.

"You are to be my childe." It was a statement, a proclamation, a question, and an order all at the same time.

Buffy looked up at him and into his eyes for the first time since he arrived. It was the first time he will allow her to do so and she knows it. "You are to be my master," she defiantly said. That too was a statement, a proclamation, a question, and finally a request. Buffy knew better not to order this being.

She also knew the only thing she can call this being was Master. His demonic name was unpronounceable to the human tongue. In truth all real demon names are. The names that was used by humans for demons was originally made up by humans. They named demons similarly like they named themselves. This particular being never was on earth before so no one ever could nickname him.

Upon hearing Buffy's statement, the Master lifted his foot and slammed it down thus crumbling the ground where Buffy had been bowing to her master. Just before he lifted his foot, however, she somersaulted backwards, across the chamber, and landing at the chamber's entrance. Both gazed at each other while smiling. Buffy then turned around and began to run as the master gave chase.

In that instance the courtship of Master and Childe had begun. The courtship would last for months and they would cross many thousands of miles. To the unknowing eyes they would appear to be trying to actually kill each other in Buffy's desperate flight. While part of that was true the reality of the situation is that Master and Childe was actually testing each other resourcefulness and resolve, weaknesses and strengths. In their wake lied so much destruction and mayhem that all the other slayers knew they were no match for this being and all the other demons knew that they were no match for Buffy.

Now is the time to end of their little dance of courtship. Today, Buffy decided her only option was to surrender to her master. In truth, she wanted to do that on the first day she saw him. But had she done that he would simply had rejected and killed her outright. Even though prophesy foretold that only she could open the portal, she had to prove herself to him worthy of being his childe as the reverse was also true.

Her whole life had led her to this moment of time as she sat on top of the pillar waiting for her master to come claim her. It was dusk now and she sat enjoying this sunset as she knew it would be the last she would get to enjoy. During the courtship she learned the master was nocturnal even though he could function just as well in the day. The Master just hated the Sun's purity and preferred the mysteries of the night.

Buffy even knows she would be able to function in the sunlight once the master claims her as his childe. However the same can't be said for her children she would claim. They would be cursed to not be able to function somehow during the day or be destroyed by it totally. That is the main reason the master hated the purity of the Sun.

At dusk Buffy set up a fire to stay warm while waiting for her master. It would be some time before he can reach her for she knew his adversity to the sun and there was no real shelter from the sun for miles. It was just before midnight when he landed on the pillar on the other side of the fire from her.

"CHILDE!" The way he said left no doubt he had accepted her as such and would claim her as his. If she refused he would kill her instantly.

Buffy while in an Indian style sitting position bowed and said softly, "master." Both knew she had accepted him as her master. The courtship is over now. "Come," he commanded as he turned around expected her to follow.

Buffy anticipated this order. She knew her master wound want to go to a more secluded locale to claim her, however Buffy had other ideas. She purposely chosen this pillar for a reason and there was a reason she built such a huge fire like she did. Gently she crouched down even further so that every inch of her touched the ground as she deepened her bow to her master. "Master!"

The master turned around angrily. The way she said that left no doubt that she would not follow him. He was going to reprimand her until he noticed her stance which indicated apology to him. "What is it?" he asked in a calm yet angry voice.

"I really would like to be claimed here."

He sighed. He had forgotten how childes sometimes view their claiming as a unique and reverent act. Some want their claiming to be special. In the beginning of his demon life he too felt the need for such displays especially when he claimed his first childe. However over the long time he been around such demonstrations grew taxing.

Calmly with no anger he began to speak, "Buffy, the closest structure that would shelter us from the sun is miles away. Claiming puts a strain on a childes body. Even with your obvious stamina you probably fall asleep forcing me to carry you all those miles and need I remind you the clock is ticking." Buffy had a 'so what' expression on her face. "OK tell why it is so important to you I claim you here of all places."

Buffy stood up the stomped her left foot on the pillar so hard she shook it violently and caused a violent gust of air. This had an effect of causing the fire to fly off the pillar completely and into the sand below snuffing it out. 'Impressive' thought the master.

Buffy then pointed upwards. The light of the fire hid a spectacular view. The sky was nothing but a massive sea of stars. You can on this night see the whole universe in all her glory.

"I want to be claimed here so the whole universe can witness it. I don't want to be claimed in some dingy cave like it's a dark secret. I want the whole universe to know you claimed me, Buffy Summers, the most powerful vampire slayer that has ever been."

The master chuckled over the fact that someone sure had a high opinion of herself still it was not completely unwarranted. Buffy did have a point though. Even he heard the stories of the mighty Buffy Summers. He knew there were people watching her carefully. Some of these beings had a very low opinion of him. It would serve them right to see her 'defiled' like that. The master nodded to her.

Buffy knew she won this small battle. She also knew this would be the battle she would be able to win for a long time. Hesitantly she walked up to him then turned her back to him. She ripped her shirt open to bare her jugular for him. Buffy then tilted her head as she pulled her hair from that side. Now her jugular was bare and defenseless for him to sink his fangs into it.

That was all she had to do in the claiming ritual. All the rest was for the master to do. First thing was to sink his fangs into her jugular then he has to send a part of his demon essence into her. For normal claiming that was all there was to it. However, since Buffy was a vampire slayer and derived her special powers from demon energy already, he had to displace that energy with his own and that will take time to do.

He walked up to her and toke her into her arms from behind. He stared at her jugular and whispered, "I am sorry but this is going to hurt a lot."

Buffy whispered back, "I know. I am not a stranger to pain."

The master sank his fangs into the rather submissive Buffy. She let out a soft moan as she sank the ground. The master without breaking contact with her jugular sank with her to make sure her landing was soft. Then the master proceeded with the rest of the procedure of claiming Buffy. Once he looked upward to the universe and knew some was angry. He laughed at the universe. It was not about the universe but about him and Buffy.

After the procedure was done, the master scooped up the sleeping form of Buffy his new fledgling and left the pillar.

The End.

* * *

A/N I hope you liked this tale as I had fun writing it. Don't forget to review it please. See ya!


End file.
